


Suicide season

by DreamerandRude



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: When you comitting suicide you become a Shinigami. That's how some of the British died.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> William T. Spears. Died by shooting himself.

"Bringing your emotions into your job is a waste of time!"

“Daddy, daddy, look what I can do!” the little girl said while jumping from a low branch. She landed on her feets and smiled, making the usual stoic man laughing in return. “You need to watch out, not that you hurt yourself!” “Can you climb up the tree too?” the little girl asked, giving her dad a toothy smile. “Melody, I can't climb up th-!” “William, either you climb up or so help me your daughter I will punish you!” he heard his wife Hannah scream. 

“I wanna see how you punish me dearest!” he taunted as the woman smiled at their daughter. “Melody if you would so!” a mischievous smile was on her face as she tackled William down the chair. “Wait-!” he gasped as she tickled him mercyless. “I give up, I give up!” he said through laughter as Hannah nodded in approval. “You can stop now sweetie!” their daughter did as said and he dusted himself from the dirt. “You know I still have longer feets than the both of you?” he asked looking up. He never climbed a tree, his father would have beat him if he did so. They decided to rise their child with far less rules then him. Remembering the talk they had two months before Melody's birth, where he finally opened up to her. 

“Come on, you will land on your feets anyway!” she smirked and watched her clumsy husband as he tried to climb up. Melody smiled seeing him so carefree. “You can do it daddy!” she smiled and when he grabbed for another branch it ripped off. He flew only two meters down and cursed sitting on the ground. “Are you hurt?” Hannah asked and run to her husband, the small girl close behind. 

William turned to her and before she could say a word lied on the ground too and tickled her in revenge. “Stop it, you dork!” she screamed but he didn't stop. “Melody, help me!” she shrieked laughing. But before the girl could do something a dark claw grabbed her. “What?” Melody was hauled up and screamed. “Mommy, daddy!” she cried in fear. “Finally a young soul!” a dark figure said sitting her down. “Leave her!” Hannah screamed as William run forward. Armed with a broom they have in the garden. “Give me back my child!” he screamed and tried to attack, but the creature was to fast and let the girl smashed in her mother. “Daddy!” the girl said through pain as he saw the blood gushing out from the cuts in her side. “Melody!” her mother tried to calm her, to stop the bleeding. 

“Hannah get her inside!” he commanded as she hauled her up. But the damon was to fast blocking the door. “Whatever you want I can give you that, but please leave her alone, she is a child!” Hannah tried as he smirked. “Well, sure you can give me the same!” his claws went through her stomach making her scream in agony. “Hannah!” the man screamed and attacked but was forcefully punched in a wall. “Daddy!” the girl screamed as the damon bit her. All left was her body, her eyes where opened in fear. “Melody!” her mother cried cradling the lifeless form in her hands. William stood up and walked to his wife and dead daughter. “I’m so sorry!” he cried and hugged her. 

“William, I love you!” with her last power Hannah pushed him aside as the damon also bit her. It was so fast as the creature was gone. He couldn't believe what he saw, his beloved wife and their daughter where dead. He screamed until he had no voice left. 

Days later where the funeral, people from their district gathered around mourning them. For the widower it was all a blur. He was only there because he had to appear strong, but he knew it was his last day. A man who couldn't protect their wife and child was worthless. With no emotion he sat in the first raw of the small church, listening to the pastor. He always heard the last words of Hannah, how she loved him. It made him function, at least until today. 

When the funeral was over he stood in front the both gravestones, wishing the bright sun was gone. It was not fair, the lights of his life where gone, but there was the light of the sun. It was brightening this sad day. He had enough. 

He took out a small gun he got a few years prior, to protect his family, but even if had the thing at hand, against the black creature it wouldn't helped. He looked at the gravestones and smiled, tears where in his eyes, it was time. “Hannah, Melody, I love you!” he pulled the trigger and felt on the ground, lying in his own blood, dying. 

“Mommy, is daddy?” the little daughter asked hugging her mother tightly as they saw the light leaving his eyes. “Oh, Melody! He is but he will come to us once again and we can be a happy family once more!” “But why did he do it?” the mother just hugged her closer not giving an answere. 

“Because he couldn't bear the loss of us!” she added in her mind. “It's not your fault we died sweety, I’m sorry!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronald Knox. Died by jumping.

His head hurt when the sun shined in his room. It was far to early in the morning to stand up but he had too. Work called for him, another day in the restaurant he was a waiter. It was the only thing he could do as he dropped from school at a very young age. Education didn't meant much to his father who couldn't read, he was scared that his good for nothing son would get smarter than him. 

He got clothed in simple things, not caring how he looked. The rags became looser on his thin frame as he don't have time to eat during his job, in the evening he wanted nothing more than sleep. With a sigh he grabbed his bag for the few belongings he had, leaving the house as silent as possible. 

On his way he coursed under his breath, the sun was to bright and he could see people having fun. It was not fair, he didn't wanted to become like that. He shook his head and walked to the restaurant. It was welled visited as the upper class people loved to drink their wine from here. He walked behind the corner, down the stairs to the storage room there he usual would keep his things. 

“It's good to see you Ronald!” the black haired male looked to the side looking at his boss. She was followed by a woman closely the same age as his. “We need to talk!” “Mornin’, who is that?” he asked, still a bit groggily. “This is Jessica, she is a new waitress!” he hold out his hand. “I’m Ronald, should I show her around?” “That´s why I’m glad to see you that early! We have to talk!” he raised his brow. “What ‘bout?” she negated. “I had to think about the things you talked to me yesterday, about the fact that you need more money!” Ronald beamed up for a moment as the woman shattered all his hopes. “I’m sorry, but I don't need people like you who hardly work but expect more money!” 

“What?” he woman became furious. “You very well understood me, Knox. You don't work at all, I know that from your colleagues and the guests, you only do the minimum of you´re job and your father is talking bad in back of this restaurant! Do you really think I want something as you to work with me?” she handed him some money. “This is all you will get for the week you worked here, and now please, leave!” 

He balled his hand in a fist and turned around to go away. He wanted to cry, it was his third job in two months he lost. They way home was long and he was scared to face his father. The man surely would beat the shit out of him, he was sure. His mother would probably do nothing. He sighed, what should he do. His eyes where at the clocktower of the church, he had two hours until his father would leave for the drink tour he did everyday. 

Walking to the highest building in the city he hesitated for a moment. Was he really jumping? He had no reason as most people had more shittier life than he does. But he didn't care about others. He always cared about others, and Ronald became sick of it. 

He looked at the ground beneath him, knowing he would be dead fast. Ronald smiled, it was a honest one as he could finally get some peace. He leaned a bit forward as he lost his footage, feeling the wind rushing down. He closed his eyes and grinned, didn't feel the impact on the ground. Blood painted the street as people gathered around to look what happened. There where shocked gasps everywhere but it didn't bothered the young man as he got his wish and died.


End file.
